


So, the Walkabout was a Bad Idea

by Somedeepmystery



Series: User Pic Fic i.e. The Cracky Crossovers [2]
Category: Boy Meets World, Howl's Moving Castle - Fandom
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory gets lost in the woods and finds himself in interesting company...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, the Walkabout was a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a long ago meme on livejournal, where you take all the characters in your user pic (icons) and mix them up, pair them up, and then write something about the pair. It lead to some crazy team ups.

“Hey you, Curly Headed Kid!”

 Corey Matthews jerked awake, weaving unsteadily in the narrow wooden chair. He had fallen asleep beside a small fire he’d found burning in a dilapidated shack in the middle of nowhere, which was where he was because he was an idiot and should have listened to Topanga when she’d told him this walk about thing was a bad idea. The woman was _way_ smarter than him, he’d known that his entire life, but did he EVER listen? No, he didn’t, and now here he was.

He rubbed his hands over his face and his short cropped tightly curled hair and looked around for the person who was talking to him.

“Hullo?” he looked around again seeing no one. “Okay, I know this is probably something that should make me nervous, but frankly, at the moment I’m just way too tired so just come out, say “Boo”,” he demonstrated this by waving his hands over his head, “And get it over with.”

“I just need you to hand me one of those logs over there.”

Unfortunately for his peace of mind, Corey had been looking straight at the fire in the fireplace when the words had been spoken. He’d seen the small round eyes and the wide flaming mouth. He screamed like a little girl and leapt behind his chair. “Mommy!” he whined peeking between the slats in the chair.

“Enough with the “eek ahh oh no” already. Okay, I’m a talking fire, I’m a fire demon actually, it’s all very scary, now please just get me something to eat, or we’ll both regret it.”


End file.
